bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Miejsca
Zapraszamy do... ( ) Miejsca Inne Miejsca Alternatywne Miejsca Galaktyczny Wszechświat Odkąd uniwersum BIONICLE się rozpoczął, wiele miejsc zostało utworzonych, które każde ma innych mieszkańców. Te miejsca wahają się od gigantycznych kontynentów, do wielkich miast, gdzie mieszkają i pracują Matoranie, miejscach, które są całkowicie zniekształcone, a nawet atrakcje turystyczne. Na tej stronie znajdziesz obecnie niemal każdy znaczący szczegół znanej lokalizacji fabuły Bionicle, która istniała w jej podstawowej rzeczywistości. __TOC__ = Galaktyczny Wszechświat = Kosmos BIONICLE jest pełen różnych obiektów niebieskich, takich jak gwiazdy i planety, z których niektóre są zamieszkane przez obce rasy. Spherus Magna Spherus Magna była planetą Wielkich Istot i pochodzeniem Energetycznego Protodermis oraz istoty z Czerwonej Gwiazdy, ale została rozbita pod koniec Wojny o Rdzeń na trzy fragmenty. Została ona później zreformowana dzięki wysiłkom Mata Nui, obecnie jest domem dla Agori, Matoran i innych gatunków wcześniej przebywających na Bara Magna i Wszechświata Matoran. Bara Magna Bara Magna jest obszarem składającym się z pustyni z niedoboru zasobów. Kiedy Spherus Magna rozbiła się na trzy części, Bara Magna stała się wielkim fragmentem i stała się samą planetą, zamieszkaną przez wiele Agori, Łowców Kości, Władców Żywiołów, Skralli i członków gatunku, którzy byli zaliczani do klasy Glatorian. It has since been united with the other two fragments to reform Spherus Magna, becoming a region of the planet once more. Od tego czasu zjednoczyła z innymi dwoma fragmentami reformując Spherus Magna, stając się jednym z regionów planety po raz kolejny. Poniżej znajduje się kilka obszarów i wiele gruntów obejmujący pustyni i miejscach znajdujących się w nim: Pustkowia *Atero **Arena Magna *Vulcanus **Arena Vulcanus **Prąd Lawy Vulcanus *Tajun **Arena Tajun **Podziemne Laboratorium Wielkich Istot *Tesara **Arena Tesara **Gorące Źródła *Żelazny Kanion *Morze Ciekłego Piasku *Kanion Piaskowych Promienii *Wyspa Kolano *Wydmy Zdrady *Straszny Kanion *Twierdza Łowców Kości *Rzeka Skrall *Mega-Wioska Góry Białego Kwarcu *Elbow Peak *Iconox **Arena Iconox *Grzbiet Zbieraczy Góry Czarnych Kolców *Roxtus **Arena Roxtus *Mroczny Wodospad *Jaskinia Zbieraczy *Góra Czaszki Las Ostrzy Rzeka Dormus *Życzenie Ducha Dolina Labiryntu *Wielki Wulkan Aqua Magna (Pre-Rozpad, Po Reformacji Spherus Magna) Aqua Magna jest wielkim oceanem zlokalizowanym na Spherus Magna, i domem różnych rodzajów organicznych stworzeń morskich. Poniżej znajduje się lista znamienitych obszarów oceanicznych po reformie Spherus Magna: *Plaża Voya Nui *Czarne Wody **Zęby Ostrzy Wielorybów Bota Magna Ogromna dżungla zlokalizowana na Spherus Magna, Bota Magna była jednym z trzech satelitów naturalnych orbitujących Bara Magna po Rozpadzie. Od tego czasu reformowała się z Spherus Magna. Poniżej znajduje się lista obszarów obejmujących Bota Magna: *Północny Mróz *Pole Mgły *Bród Leina Aqua Magna (Po Rozpadzie - Pre - Reformacji Spherus Magna) Po Rozpadzie, Aqua Magna stała się jednym z dwóch naturalnych satelitów orbitujących Bara Magna. To właśnie tu, gdzie Wielki Duch Mata Nui, nosący Wszechświat Matoran, rozbił-wylądował tworząc wyspę Mata Nui, a później miejsce, gdzie spoczęła Voya Nui. Mata Nui Mata Nui jest wielką, tropikalną wyspą, gdzie pod nią była ukryta głowa uśpionego Mata Nui. Matoran zamieszkiwali tą wyspę 1,000 lat, ale wyspa została opuszczona przez nich, a jej mieszkańcy osiedlili się w Metru Nui. Wyspa wróciła do oryginalnej formyprzez Bohroki, które miały za zadanie oczyścić ją do gołej skały, a potem została zniszczona, kiedy Wielki Duch Mata Nui się przebudził. Kini-Nui *Mangaia **Gniazdo Bohroków ***Doły Krana *Amaja-Nui **Krąg Amaja **Suva Kaita **Brama Lodu Ta Wahi - Ta-Koro - Ta-Suva - Ta-Kini *Wulkan Mangai *Spalony Las *Północny Port *Miejsce Mroku *Ściana Historii *Jezioro ognia *Przepaść Tren Krom *Stadion Kolhii Ta-Koro *Świątynia Odwagi *Święty Ogień *Plaża Ta-Koro **Tajemniczne Wyjście ***Wielki Teleskop Ko Wahi - Ko-Koro - Ko-Suva - Ko-Kini *Góra Ihu *Zaspa *Sanktuarium **Ściana Proroctwa *Most Trzech Braci Le Wahi - Le-Koro - Le-Suva - Le-Kini *Wysepki Kumu *Zatoka Kanae **Bagno Fau **Jezioro Pala **Jezioro Kanae ***Ul Nui-Ramy ***Świątynia Wiary Ga Wahi - Ga-Koro - Ga-Suva - Ga-Kini *Jezioro Naho **Wschodni Ogród **Most Hura-Mafa **Wodospad Naho **Świątynia Czystości *Stare Ścieżki Fusa Po Wahi - Po-Koro - Po-Suva - Po-Kini *Pustynia Motara **Świątynia Kreacji *Kanion Tiro *Zatoka Levy **Plaża Po-Wahi **Bazaar **Kamieniołom **Ścieżka Proroctwa Onu Wahi - Onu-Koro - Onu-Suva - Onu-Kini *Ref Papa Nihu *Wypożyczalnia Krabów Ussal *Wielkie Kopalnie **Tunel Marn **Droga Onu-Koro **Droga Le-Koro **Pieczara Światła **Tajemnicze Przejście **Świątynia Dobrobytu Dziury Słońca Voya Nui (Od Wielkiego Kataklizmu - Do Włóczni Artakhi) Voya Nui, znana także jako "Wyspa Zagłady" albo "Sztylety Śmierci", została nazwana przez Matoran, to jest wysoce-niebezpieczna i prawie pustynna wyspa leżąca na południu od Mata Nui. Voya Nui była kiedyś częścią Południowego Kontynentu, ale Wielki Kataklizm spowodował, że Voya Nui wystrzeliła się na powierzchnię. Obecnie powróciła do kontynentu. Poniżej znajdują się niektóre z unikalnych lokalizacji Voya Nui. Regiony wiosek *Klifowa Wioska Matoran **Jaskinia Zapisków Historii Regiony Piraka *Twierdza Piraka *Posterunki Piraka *Komnata Prawdy Regiony Wodne *Mahri Nui *Laguna Nadziei Mahri Nui Dawniej duża zbudowana wioska Voya Nui, Mahri Nui zatonęła w morzu, a potem połączyła się z Voya Nui Korytarzem. Ta wyspa została zniszczona. Poniżej znajdują się niektóre miejsca z położenia geograficznego na Mahri Nui: Forteca Mahri Nui *Komnata Rady Matoran *Święte Sanktuaria Matoran Korytarz Pola Powietrzorostów Wszechświat Matoran W Matoran Wszechświata, istnieje szereg miejsc, które odgrywają główną rolę w części fabuły. Poniżej znajdują się te lokalizacje, z których każdy ma właściwą grupę. Metru Nui Metru Nui jest miastem, w którym mieszkają Matoranie-imigranci z Mata Nui. Póżniej została zdewastowana przez Wielki Kataklizm wywołany przez Teridax, który wchłonął energię miasta, Generator Mocy. Matoranie z Mata Nui póżniej wrócili i zostało odbudowane dzięki mocy Włóczni Artakhi. Koloseum *Stacje Vahki Ta Metru *Wielki Piec *Ogniste Doły *Zakład Ponownego Wykorzystania Masek Kanohi **Piec Protodermis *Odlewnie Le Metru *Wycięcie *Wieża Toa *Stacje Kontrolne Szybów **Szyby **Stacje Szybowe **Sektor Trzeci *Moto-Szyb **Droga Testowania Pojazdu Ko Metru *Ko-Metru Droga *Wieże Wiedzy **Droga do Wieży Ga Metru *Szkoły Ga-Metru *Wielka Świątynia **Fontanny Mądrości **Wodospady Protodermis ***Kanały Protodermis **Punkty Obserwacyjne Matoran Po Metru *Pola Konstrukcyjne *Pola Rzeźb *Assembler's Village *Kanion Długich Szeptów **Więzienie Mrocznych Łowców **Jaskinia Teridaxa Onu Metru *Archiwa **Sieci Fikou **Kopalnie Kamienii Świetlnych Wielka Bariera *Srebrne Morze *Podwodne Szyby *Prowadzące Wrota Północny Kontynent Północny Kontynent to ogromny kontynent zlokalizowany na południu od Karzahni. Tu jest zlokalizowany zdradziecki Półwysep Tren Krom, i jest zamieszkiwany przez Matoran. Południowy Kontynent Południowy Kontynent to kontynent, który jest zlokalizowany pod gigantyczną podziemnną kopułą. Ten kontynent jest miejscem, do którego Matoranie naprawieni przez Karzahniego zostawali tam wysysłani. Voya Nui (Przed Wielkim Kataklizmem, Po Włóczni Artakhi) Poniżej znajdują się niektóre miejsca z położenia geograficznego części kontynentu, zwanego "Voya Nui": Ogień / Regiony Maski Życia *Góra Valmai **Jezioro Lawy **Brama Komnaty Lawy **Komnata Życia ***777 Schodów ***Strefa Koszmarów ***Komnata Śmierci Wodne Regiony *Jezioro Protodermis Kamienne Regiony *Górska Ścieżka *Przylądek Braku Nadziei Inne Regiony *Pas Zieleni *Pierścień Lodu *Jaskinie Nui *Pustynia Żalu Otchłań Otchłań to masywne i podwodne więzienie, które ma więźniów skazanych przez Zakon Mata-Nui. Botar, sługa Zakonu Mata-Nui jest istotą, która sprowadza skazańców do Otchłanii. Wewnętrzna Otchłań została zniszczona przez Wielki Kataklizm, który także spowodował uwolnienie więźniów z Zewnętrznej Otchłanii, gdzie zostali poddani mutagen rozproszony w wodzie. Znane miejsca, które nie stanowią części Otchłanii: *Zęby Brzytwo-Wieloryba *Słupy Soli *Jaskinia Kałamarnic *Czarne Wody Karda Nui Karda Nui jest centrum Wszechświata Matoran. Została skolonizowana przez Av-Matoran i stanowi Centrum Wszechświata Matoran. Karda Nui jest obecnie częściowo zawalone, a dół centrum zamienił się w bagno. To właśnie tam Ignika została użyta, by przebudzić Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Stalaktytowa Wioska *Ul Robactwa Cienia Bagna Sekretów *Codrex Odina Odina jest główną bazą Mrocznych Łowców, którzy mają główną bazę za ogromnymi górami. Ta baza stanowi także miejsce trenowania Dark Hunters, by mogli dobrze użyć swych zdolności.Została poważnie zniszczona przez Teridaxa który użył mocy wielkiego ducha.Tu jest pełna lista miejsc Odiny: Plaża Nidhiki Forteca Cienia *Komnata Cienia Daxia Daxia była ukrytą bazą i wyspą Zakonu Mata-Nui. Ta wyspa była gorącym, tropikalnym rajem z niebezpiecznymi Rahi i roślinami. Została poważnie zniszczona przez Teridaksa, który użył mocy Mata Nui. Forteca Daxii *Komnata Helryx *Komnata Mocy *Biblioteka Destral Destral jetst wielką bazą Bractwa Makuty, i jest uzbrojona po zęby pułapkami i armiami. Forteca Destral *Pokój Tronowy *Komnata Zgromadzenia Xia Xia jest wyspą produkująca wiele broni dla wielkich organizacji, w tym Liga Sześciu Królestw przed rozbiciem się, Bractwu Makuty, okazyjnie dla Mrocznych Łowców, razem z innymi wyspami. Xia posiada również gigantyczną, żyjącą górę, nazwaną "Górą na Xia". Artakha Artakha jest legendarną wyspą dla dobrych pracowników, rządzoną przez Artakhę, istotę o tym samym imieniu, co wyspa. Ta wyspa jest azylem dla Matoran, którzy dobrze pracują, ma także mnóstwo cennych artefaktów, np. Maskę Światła. Ta wyspa jest obecnie w ukryciu daleko w zewnętrznym świecie po inwazji ze strony Bractwa Makuty. Karzahni Karzahni jest krainą, do której są zesłani "zniszczenii" Matoranie, kiedyś była pod władzą jej władcy, Karzahniego. Ta wyspa była czymś w rodzaju piekła, jest także rodzinnym domem Dust Darter. Ta lokalizacja jest ewentualnie częścią legendy. Tunel Mroku Zakaz Zakaz jest rodzinnym domem Skakdi. Zsotała mocno uszkodzona przez jej mieszkańców i przez nieudany eksperyment utworzony przez Spiriaha. Stelt Stelt jest rodzinną wyspą istot z gatunku Krekki, Gladiatora, i Sidoraka/Voporaka. Artidax Artidax jest wyspą położoną na południe we Wszechświecie Matoran, znana jest z wielu aktywnych wulkanów. Makuta Miserix był jej więźniem. Nynrah Nynrah jest wyspą, na której mieszkają Duchy Nynrah. Tam obecnie jest Istota Energetycznego Protodermis. By poznać wiele innych miejsc, prosze kliknąć tutaj.